


No One But You

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Pining Derek, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not quite sure why he says it, and when it comes out of his mouth, he instantly regrets it. But it’s too late, it’s out there. He can’t take it back now. And really… he lied. He knows why he said it, and part of him doesn’t want to take it back because he wants to see what Stiles will do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauvistfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/gifts).



> This was a long time coming, but I hope you like it! :)

He’s not quite sure why he says it, and when it comes out of his mouth, he instantly regrets it. But it’s too late, it’s out there. He can’t take it back now. And really… he lied. He knows why he said it, and part of him doesn’t want to take it back because he wants to see what Stiles will do now.

“Are you asking because you’re curious or something else?” Stiles finally says, tone of voice unreadable, although Derek is pretty sure it’s not a negative one.

“I… I maybe have started… feeling that I might not be entirely…” Derek starts, because he’s never told anyone this and saying it out loud to Stiles is incredibly difficult.

“Straight?” Stiles offers quietly.

Derek nods, thankful that Stiles understands what he’s trying to say. “I’ve never… I don’t know. I guess I’m curious and scared and want to know for sure before… I’m sure.” He replays in his head what he said, and he’s not positive any of that made sense. But, Stiles is giving him a small smile, and it’s reassuring. 

They are in Derek’s brand new apartment, well, new to Stiles and 6 months new to Derek. After everything that happened in the loft, he sold it and the building to some housing developer and got a place with a little better management and neighbors who are sweet and don’t bother him unless they want to give him baked goods. He likes it, and while part of him felt like he should have gotten a house because he is an adult now and that’s something you’re supposed to do, he couldn’t find a place he liked in a location he preferred. So apartment it was. 

It’s spacious, nice windows, no exposed brick walls or holes, and a big kitchen, a plus since Derek has since discovered he has a knack for baking (something he tried to keep to himself for a while, but he could only eat so many of his creations alone before he had to share them). He had gotten all new furniture and appliances, something Lydia was all too happy to help him with, along with curtains and decor. There’s not a lot, mainly framed pictures of the pack, a random artwork he liked and bought while going shopping with Lydia.

It suits him though, a comment even Stiles made when he had finally come back home after graduating college and was given the grand tour. The tour that had ended in the living room and led to Derek asking the question that he’s now waiting for Stiles to answer as they stand a few feet apart facing each other. And really it’s Stiles’s fault he asked in the first place.

“You’ve kissed girls before, right?” Stiles asks, shuffling a little closer to Derek.

“Yes. You know that.” 

Stiles nods. “I do. Well, I don’t think it’s all that different. Lips are lips whether they’re on a girl or a guy.” 

“Yeah, but… there’s stubble or a beard, that’s different,” Derek protests. 

“True. I guess you have a point,” Stiles says with a shrug. He’s slowly taken a few more steps closer to Derek, near enough that Derek could reach out and touch him, pull him in by the waist and feel his body against his and--

Shit. See? Stiles’s fault.

Derek had heard plenty about Stiles’s romantic pursuits in school with both genders, and hearing about them had bothered Derek to an extent. He assumed it was because Stiles was pack and he was being protective of him; it wasn’t until later that he realized, no, he was jealous. He’s not sure when the transition happened, somewhere between Stiles and him becoming friends, to him looking forward to seeing Stiles when he came home, to wanting Stiles to be with him, to longing to hold him and kiss him. But it happened, and he’s hesitant to act on it.

He and Stiles have a great friendship now; they are comfortable with each other, look out for the other, and above all they trust each other. It’s something Derek deeply values, as well as Stiles, and he doesn’t want to sabotage that relationship with romantic feelings, especially ones he’s not sure Stiles feels or can reciprocate. So instead he asked what he did, and now feels stupid.

“I mean I could try to describe it, but it’s not quite the same?” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck like he’s nervous. Why would he have any reason to be nervous? It’s Derek and his longing to be with Stiles that caused this awkward conversation to begin with.

Wait… is Stiles alluding to what Derek thinks he is?

“What do you suggest?” Derek asks, hesitant because he doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but god does he want Stiles to suggest what Derek himself was in a roundabout way getting at with his question.

Stiles shrugs and takes another step to Derek, making them only a few inches apart. “You could try it out? With someone maybe? See how it feels. Experience it firsthand, you know, see if it’s something you enjoy or think is weird.”

“Did you… have someone in mind?” Derek asks in barely a whisper. He’s unconsciously holding his breath awaiting Stiles’s reply.

Stiles bites his lip and locks eyes with Derek before he answers. “You could try it with me, if you want? I wouldn’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’re friends. I’m happy to help you clear up any lingering curiosities before unleashing you on other eligible bachelors.” He gives Derek a wink, and Derek’s heart skips a beat, suddenly grateful Stiles is human and can’t hear it or how fast his heart has been beating during this whole exchange.

“I--” Derek clears his throat, hoping that what he says next comes off void of emotion or vulnerability and that it’s casual. “That is a good idea. Just to get a feel, you know, for me to see if it’s different.”

“Yeah! Of course! I have a little stubble as I haven’t shaved since yesterday, but I’m sorry it’s not quite up to par with yours,” Stiles says with a grin as he strokes the scruff on Derek’s face. Derek refuses to let his eyes flutter closed at the touch.

Derek shrugs like it’s no big deal, although it’s a huge deal and Stiles’s just barely there stubble is the only one he’s ever wanted to feel against his face, if he’s being honest. He had tried to go to gay clubs and had looked at pictures of other men, and while he found some attractive, it had only ever been Stiles that had gotten his heart racing.

“Is… do you want to try now? I mean is that okay?” Derek asks, breath caught a little in his throat. Stiles is right there standing in front of him, and now all that Derek can look at is his lips.

Stiles pauses, eyes a little wide, before his lips curl up. “If you want, sure. Do you… want to sit or just here or…” Stiles’s hands wave around them while he talks, gesturing to the couch and then to where they’re standing. He looks like he’s feeling nervous, and for as confident as he was being earlier, Derek knows him well enough to tell the difference.

“Uh, here is fine. I mean we don’t need to sit down, unless you want--”

“No, here is good. That works. I mean,” Stiles laughs, “it’s just one practice kiss. It’s not like we’re making out, right?” 

“Right,” Derek answers, even though his heart is slightly breaking at the comment. He knew that would be a possibility going in, but he had hoped that maybe… Well, he shouldn’t have. He’ll just have the one time to kiss Stiles, and he’s going to make it as great as he possibly can.

“Okay. So… yeah. Let’s do this,” Stiles says, and Derek resists the urge to roll his eyes and just pull Stiles into him like he’s been wanting to do this entire time. He can’t do that. He shouldn’t do that because he doesn’t want this moment to feel like he forced Stiles into it. But he can prompt him because Stiles seems frozen in place, staring at Derek’s lips. 

“Ready?” Derek asks, stepping in so their chests are pressed together. He hesitantly rests his hand on Stiles’s hip, and at the touch, Stiles seems to relax slightly.

Stiles nods and his gaze finally raises from Derek’s lips to his eyes. He gives him a small private smile. “Do you want to go ninety or should I?” Stiles whispers, voice light and joking.

Derek’s brow furrows because he knows it must be a reference, but he can't think of where it's from. 

“Nevermind,” Stiles adds at Derek’s look. “Come here, big guy.”

Stiles presses even closer to him, and instinctively Derek wraps his arm around Stiles’s back, his other hand moving from his hip to the small of his back. Stiles tilts his head, his arms already around Derek’s neck pulling him in so their faces are close.

There's a moment where both of them stand still like that, arms wrapped around each other, Derek feeling Stiles’s warm breath against his lips. Derek feels like he is waiting, waiting for Stiles to move first, or to decide he’s changed his mind and doesn’t want to go through with this. But maybe, Stiles is thinking the same thing, giving Derek a chance to reconsider this, which is why he hasn’t moved either. Changing his mind is the last thing Derek wants to do though, so he finally closes the remaining distance between them and presses his lips to Stiles’s.

As much as Stiles talked about it being the same, it's not. Derek thinks it's because it's _Stiles_ though, and not because he's a man instead of a woman. 

The kiss is gentle and chaste at first, but if this is all Derek gets, he's going to make it memorable.

He presses in more, lets his tongue poke out to run his tongue along the seam of Stiles’s lips. It achieves what he wants, with a slight gasp, Stiles opens his mouth for Derek. Soon both of them have turned the kiss more passionate, and Stiles keeps letting out tiny, barely audible gasps and moans that get Derek more desperate for this experience not to end. 

The longer the kiss goes, the more Derek realizes he can't let this be it. Now that he's kissed Stiles, he can't go back to being his friend, pretending that he doesn't want to be with him as something more. He thought it would be okay, that at least he’d have this one thing with Stiles, but he was wrong. He only knows it'll break his heart more if he doesn't at least try to keep Stiles and tell him how he really feels. 

With regret, he breaks the kiss, and Stiles whines, shaking his head and trying to pull Derek back in.

“No,” Stiles says, breathless, “I don’t think I was on my game, and you really need to get a proper experience before you decide, and--”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts, biting back a grin. Maybe he was wrong to think Stiles wouldn't be interested in him as much as he's interested in Stiles.

Stiles pouts and lets his grip loosen on Derek’s neck. “Sorry. I got carried away, I guess.” 

“It’s okay. I… liked it.”

“Yeah? Decided you're into guys now? Ready to go hit up the gay club?”

Derek shakes his head, and before Stiles can voice his confusion, he admits, “I think there’s really only one guy I'm into…”

Stiles quirks his mouth slightly and absentmindedly plays with the hair at the base of Derek’s neck. “Oh?”

“I just wasn't sure it would be reciprocated, but… I might have gotten my answer.”

“I really hope you mean me and that you got the answer as ‘god, yes, Derek, I am so into you.’”

Derek chuckles and leans in to run his nose along Stiles’s. “It was something like that.”

“Good.” Stiles nuzzles in closer to Derek and kisses the corner of his mouth and his cheek. “So, does this mean we're boyfriends now?”

“Is that what you want?” Derek asks, voice slightly hesitant.

“Yes! Derek, I've been in love with you for years. I just… didn't want to push or act in case you weren't ready or interested.”

“Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize.”

Stiles grins and kisses Derek on the lips. “It's okay. I'm sure you can find a way to make up for lost time.” Stiles says the last part with a smirk on his lips.

Derek grins, and this time does roll his eyes but it's with fondness because he's in love with a dork. 

“How about we start by moving this to the couch?” Derek pulls Stiles back into him and picks him up, Stiles quickly wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.

“Sounds perfect,” Stiles says with a laugh. “Um, just so you know I'm never going to get tired of you picking me up. You're going to have to do it all the time now, you know.”

And Derek can't even find it in himself to protest because he doesn't mind. He’ll carry Stiles around everywhere if he wants because it means he'll be there next to Derek.

So instead of replying, Derek kisses him again, and it's good enough for Stiles, who kisses back with enthusiasm, making Derek so happy he asked his initial question.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
